


Change Things Up

by HeroFizzer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Femdom, POV Second Person, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You and Rukia have come to an agreement; your sex life needs to be changed up just a bit. Even if that's regarding who tops who. (Commission)
Kudos: 8





	Change Things Up

You rolled off of Rukia after dumping a load in her ass, landing on your back as you stare up at the ceiling. Breathing heavily, your eyes were heavily glazed over, having just had another session of rough sex with the black haired girl. A sigh escaped her lips as she finally rested her ass down on the bed, rolling onto her side. Oddly, you find that she turned away from you, rather than towards you. “Is everything okay?” you asked once you noticed her bare back facing you.

“Yeah, I'm okay.” she said in such a bored tone. “It was fine.”

“Just fine, huh?” you said, contemplating the remark. “That's kind of a shame. I thought it was one of my better releases yet.”

“I guess it just felt same-y to me.” Rukia said, finally shifting onto her back. “Sex if great, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't feel like we're doing anything new with it.”

“That's the problem?” you said, rubbing your chin. “I guess it does become a bit difficult to keep it interesting when we have all this time together.”

“Face it, we've done it in every position possible. There really isn't any way to make it feel different if we keep it so plain.”

You replied, “Have we tried it in the shower?”

That apparently made Rukia chortle. “Right, trying to fuck while we're under the shower head, blubbing uncomfortably while the water runs down our faces. It might sound sexy, but no thanks.”

“Well at least you're smiling.”

“We need more in the way of actions. Do you understand what I mean?” She finally shifted your way, giving you a good glimpse of her breast as she did so. “I guess what I'm saying is, it's always you pounding my ass. I think that needs to change up a bit, just once.”

You contemplated that suggestion. “You're saying...you want to pound me for a change?”

Rukia's gaze suddenly turned mischievous, her lips curling upwards. “I don't see anything wrong with it, do you?”

You sigh, sitting up. “Well, I don't know much about what that entails. I guess we can research it together. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?”

##

“Rukia, I'm not going to lie, I didn't think this meant a trip to the adult store!”

“After seeing all those cute toys online? How could I resist?”

The black haired girl chuckled, laying out a few things she had recently purchased after going through the 'research' of female domination on top of the bed. Slowly, you started to wonder why you agreed to this in the first place, seeing the various sizes of dildos she had purchased. There was also a collar with your name on it, followed by a leash, and a small circular cage that looked as though it were meant to fit around your member, at its smallest, of course. But one toy in particular caught your eye, and it was perhaps one of the more worrying devices she had bought.

“Rukia, why is there a dildo shaped like Chappy the Rabbit?!” you shouted.

“What, don't worry about that one. The head doesn't go inside a person.” she assured you.

“That's still a little too big to go up my ass.” you said as your sphincter clenched.

“You worry too much.” she assured you, putting on a latex corset and a harness meant to go around her waist. “We'll work our way up to it anyway, the smallest I could get was five inches.”

“I think I'm starting to have some regrets.”

“I could use some lube, if it helps.”

There was a pause between you and Rukia, which was met with a defeated sigh coming from your mouth. “Okay, we'll try it like that.” you said, finally getting your bare ass on the bed.

As she rubbed the lube into the shaft she selected for her strapon harness, Rukia couldn't help but laugh. “What, did you think I was going in rough? I'm not that cruel a person, am I?”

“Not at all.” you replied, getting on your hands and knees. “Honestly, I don't know how much it'll help, but...haaaaa!” You gripped the bed sheets tightly, staring at the far wall as Rukia shoved the cock against your rectal entry point.

“Don't tell me that's too much!” laughed the short reaper. “I haven't even gotten it inside you.”

“Sorry,” you winced, “this is still pretty new to me.”

“Imagine how it was my first time.” she replied. “Okay, here it comes, brace yourself...”

You did just that, feeling the force of Rukia's toy cock pushing against your asshole. With teeth clenched tightly together, you groaned as she finally punctured into your anal cavity, pushing the rod inside you as your right eye tweaked. “Oh, fuck! Fuuuuck fuck fuck fuck!”

“Just relax,” Rukia assured you, “don't clamp down on it, that's only going to make it worse.” You still couldn't help but shiver as the rod pushed deeper into your ass, stretched out by the tool Rukia was using. The jelly she had used for lubricating the member was rather chilly, but if it was meant to soothe things for your first time, you were going to have to take it.

You inhaled as the toy member pushed over something in your butt, which seemed to bring your own member to life. It had grown out quite a bit from that quick rub, something you hadn't expected. That was likely your prostate, which you had no idea was able to arouse you so. “Comfy?” Rukia asked gently, running her hand over your backside.

“I'm getting used to it.” you groaned, curling your head into your chest. It was a bit much, especially with how the toy's girth was stretching you out. At the same time, there was no way this thing could be five inches in length. It definitely didn't feel like it, at least not compared to how you put your shaft inside the reaper's pussy when you were on top. By this point in your relationship you were both well adjusted to the other's private parts, but in this effort to spice things up there was just so much more you had to adjust for.

The reaper gave your backside a smack, prompting you to loosen up on the fake member. It made sliding into your cavity all the easier, though the hard impact of her palm caused you to groan. Your muscles tensed up as she spanked you again, wondering if that was hard enough to cause your cheek to swell. Rukia let the back of her hand rest over where she hit you, causing you to shiver. You were definitely certain you were swelling.

“That's good.” Rukia said, running her hand over your back. The smooth massage by your black haired girlfriend was relaxing in some manner, getting you to loosen up around her fake shaft. The lubrication was doing its job, making it easier for the toy to slip around inside your anus. The reaper finally reached the base to your ass, holding it in place just so you could fully adjust to the girth that filled it up.

“Ready?” she asked, pulling back in preparation.

“Let's go.” you exhaled.

With her hips reared back enough, Rukia began to pound away at your ass, with light grunts and groans escaping your lips. She pumped hard into your rear, slapping away while you did your best to keep your ground. You only had the wall to stare at for now, realizing just what your reaper girlfriend had to deal with when you were the one in the dominant spot while doing it doggy style.

You also had a bit of time to realize that for someone as short as she was, Rukia was able to put a lot of impact in her thrusts, pounding away hard at your rear like a pro. You couldn't help but wonder if she had experience in this regard, but that was a question for another time, not when she could potentially ream you with something too big for your virgin ass.

Leaning over you, Rukia continued to buck hard against your ass, the toy cock slipping in and out of your rectum with less room now that she was so close. Her hands rubbed away at your chest, soothing you enough that your cock was throbbing. It had grown out quite a bit given how the dildo was bumping against your prostate, aroused by a pleasure center you otherwise couldn't reach. As the short girl pumped into your backside, you couldn't help but think about her own ass, how it must have been shaking from the impact of your own toned cheeks. It was a fantastic ass that you were happy to pound, but of course the tables were willingly turned for the moment.

Slapping your ass again, Rukia giggled at your response, with your back arching towards the bed. Your head tilted back as the slap was on your other cheek, which was much fresher compared to where she spanked you prior. It felt good, but you hoped that the reaper wasn’t planning to smack your ass a whole lot during this session. Otherwise, you might not be able to sit for a week.

After a while, you were getting relaxed, adjusting to having a toy penis stretching out your asshole. Your eyes were shut, and your upper body was laying out on the bed while you stuck your tailbone in the air for Rukia's sake. You heard her groaning over you, likely growing aroused by the friction the harness made against her pussy. It did seem tightly fitted against her, just to make that a thing for herself, but it still brought her joy in the moment. The fake balls attached to the toy were driving into your taint, bumping hard while your rod continued to twitch in the air.

To your surprise, the black haired reaper was able to flip you over, even as her cock remained inside your cavity. It stung a little, making you all the more thankful she didn't go in raw. You were finally able to see the sadistic grin on her lips, standing over you while you laid on your back, watching her raise your legs up before she continued to thrust.

“Look at you,” she grunted, seeing your naked body presented in the buff, “you look so good when you're the one on the bottom, do you know that? And you're so hard already.” Chuckling, Rukia wrapped her hand around the shaft, tugging on it as you grabbed hold of the edge of the bed. She ran her other hand against your thigh, reaching down for your ass to give it a proper, hard smack. “You're not ready to cum yet, are you?” asked the reaper, giving your backside another slap.

“Not yet...” you groaned, the lip biting a clear sign you were trying to hold back.

“Good, I want you to enjoy this for a while longer.” The reaper then reached over to the other tools she had purchased for this little 'spice up', grabbing the collar you had spotted before. Without even thinking, you lifted your head off the bed, allowing Rukia to place it around your throat. It amused her how you did so without even needing to be told to, as if it were an instinct on your part. Even you couldn't exactly explain that one away. She paused her anal pounding just to latch it around your neck, making sure it was secured and in place.

The short reaper leaned over you again, this time making sure she rolled your legs back as well. This was usually a dominating position that was meant for breeding, but it was clear to you that Rukia wanted to make certain that you were aware of who was in charge for the foreseeable future. The black haired girl was starting to get heavy into the action, evidenced by how her small frame was standing over you just to properly drill the toy dick down your asshole.She slapped her hand across your cheek, but only a few times and with less effort compared to when she targeted your ass. There was no hint of swelling, but it still brought a small bit of blush to the surface.

Though she was definitely smaller than you, she was surprisingly good at jackhammering the tool into your anus. Her mouth salivated as she stood over you, dropping her ass down into yours just so the makeshift member pushed as deep as it could into your cavity. You groaned as she loomed over you, your body curled up as best as it could while she reminded you who was in charge. Your cock was throbbing hard at this point, waiting for release. Reaching out for your rod to massage into ejaculation, Rukia was quick to slap it away, laughing at your misfortune.

“No no, not just yet.” she said. “I want you to cum naturally, without any assistance.” You said nothing, but silently agreed with her method regardless. It was tough for you to ejaculate without some assistance, as that was how you were used to it, but as she was the one on top it was hard to argue.

Once more you were flipped over, finding yourself again on your hands and knees. Rukia reached out for the leash, locking it onto your collar before giving it a hard tug. You coughed as she held the chain tightly, the collar pushing against your throat as she did so. Your back was against her chest, the corset she was wearing rubbing into your skin. This allowed the reaper to lean into you and fondle your neckline with her lips, biting down into the skin just next to the collar. The smell of leather was flaring into your nostrils, a sensation you were going to have to get used to.

Finally, at long last, you came. Your jizz flung from the urethral slit, shooting out across the bed. Rukia stopped pummeling your ass as she watched on, seeing the strings of semen that you were both going to have to clean up later on. Your head tilted back as your hips jutted forward, backing into the toy cock without realization. It was a good feeling, and you couldn't have done it without the help of the reaper.

When you collapsed on the bed, Rukia removed her strapon, letting the harness drop as she fingered her snatch. Her fluids finally shot out, spraying you down with her lubrication as it drenched your back, spilling off on the bed sheets. You were exhausted after such a heavy climax, and it was clear the reaper was turned on by the actions.

“So, I wanna do more of that.” Rukia said, kneeling over you as she flipped her hair back.

“Yeah...” you purred. “It was...surprisingly good.

“I bet it was.” she said, pecking your cheek. “But, there's one thing I want to be sure of before we do it again.”

You were rolled onto your back once more, with the reaper reaching for the little cage device that you eyed earlier. The steel toy was placed around your deflated shaft, locked into place by Rukia. Even though you knew of the caging when she showed it off to you, it was still a surprise she even put it on you in the first place. “So, wait, what's this even for, anyway?” you asked.

“Isn't it obvious? It's so you don't try to touch yourself.” she laughed, holding onto the key. “The cum you shot out was fine, but I'm pretty sure if you didn't try to jack off on days we aren’t doing anything, it could be much better. I want to make sure you let out a healthy load next time. Preferably in my mouth.”

“Well...how long do you want to wait for that?”

Humming, Rukia rubbed her chin in thought. “I'd say...maybe we can try a week, just to see how well that goes.”

You were going to sigh no matter what your answer. As such, it was going to perhaps be the longest week of your life.


End file.
